Candor or Dauntless
by itsdauntless
Summary: Life after initiation (no war but Al is still dead) and a series of parties hosted by the one and only Zeke, consisting of truth or dare, never have I ever, and so much more. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, all credit goes to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Tris's POV **

I made it through initiation, being the top in my class. Seeing my name next to the 1. sent a shiver down my spine, and a sense of relief through me, but also anxiety. I am officially Dauntless, I did it, but what am I in for? I hadn't experienced the Dauntless lifestyle quite yet, and I still had to move into an apartment and choose a career. That was the easy part.

I'll be an initiate instructor, not because of Tobias, but because it sounds the most fun out of all the jobs, like seriously, nobody wants to watch the factionless all day with a heavy gun resting on their shoulder. For the rest of the year, when instructing is over, I'll be working in the tattoo parlor with Tori. I've never done something like this before, tattooing. Well, of course not, in Abnegation, it's considered self-indulgent. Almost everything is.

Most people choose to share an apartment with their friends, but I wanted to be on my own. Sometimes I need to be alone, and so I need a place where I can do that.

My apartment is almost identical to all the others. Large windows, brick walls, out-dated kitchens, and a bed in the middle of the room. A master bed. I grin at the thought of having all this space to myself, finally having the chance to become the person I want to be, start a new life.

**10 Months Later **

There's a month left until initiation begins. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. I need to be tough, but not mean, like Tobias. They need to fear me.

I've been working in the tattoo parlor for the last 9 months, and it's surprisingly entertaining, even though we usually just sit around all day until someone comes in. I get to chat with Tori a lot, we've become close. And Christina, she's like the sister I never had, but better. My life is almost perfect. I don't get to see my parents that much, but they do make a point to stay in touch with me, even though I betrayed them by switching to Dauntless. Caleb, on the other hand, I'd rather not speak to him, he's too Erudite, arrogant and selfish, and clearly would rather stay out of my life. Sometimes the thought of him sends an ache in my chest, like I feel guilty for thinking that about him. Faction before blood though, that's the saying, and I live up to that, at least most of the time.

I'm sitting on the black leather couch in my apartment, fiddling with the pen I've been using to make some sketches for Tori. The door flies open, revealing a dark skinned girl with jet-black hair. Christina. She's changed since initiation, her hair had grown out a little, it's now down to her shoulders, a little passed, and she's grown half an inch, not that she needs to. A mad grin is on her face as she bursts through the door.

"I hope you have no plans today." She says, flipping her now flippable hair over her bare shoulder. She wears a strapless black shirt that hugs her abdomen and a pair of black jeans.

I shake my head, knowing that even if I did, I'd have to postpone them for whatever Christina wants to do. She's a bit pushy sometimes, but I love her. "Nope." I set the pen and pad of paper down on the coffee table and stand up from my seat on the couch. I hadn't realized how hot it was in here.

"Perfect!" If she could smile even more, I swear she just did. "We're going shoppingggg!" She announces. Out of everyone, I wouldn't have expected Christina to be so into shopping, and makeup, and all things girly. What can I say, she's Christina.

I moan, brushing the hair from my face with my fingers. "We went last week." I say, crossing my muscled arms.

Chris rolls her eyes, "I swear I have a perfectly viable reason this time." Sometimes I feel like she should be limited to how often she can shop, and I wonder how she always has so many points to spend. "Zeke is throwing a party tonight, with just a couple of people. We're obviously invited, as always. But anyways, we need to look fab."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. Another party. "Who'll be there?"

"Oh ya know, the usual." She starts to list of the names. "Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Peter, Four…" Christina raises an eyebrow at me when she mentions his name. I feel as if my heart is about to jump out of my chest. It's been close to two weeks since I was last with him for more than 5 minutes. Yeah, we're still together, but considering our busy work schedules, we never have time to sit down and actually be alone together. And that's what I'm most excited for during initiation, getting to be with him for the majority of the day, not alone, but good enough for me. "So." She says, "You coming?" I nod and pull my black combat boots on. It's too warm for a jacket today so I go as is.

Three hours later we exit the shopping mall in Dauntless and head to Christina's apartment. She shares it with Will, but he's working in the control room until 8pm, when the party starts.

Christina had bought a tight black dress with cutouts in the sides and back, along with other things not for tonight. As for me, with the help of my best friend, I settled on a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight top that zipped up to the center of my chest, suffocating my boobs. She claimed it to be easy access, not that I would need it. Honestly, I was surprised she didn't make me get something girly like a dress or a skirt, but she said she wanted me to look sexy. I guess the super tight articles of clothing helped with that. For shoes, she convinced me to get a pair of high heeled black leather boots, again with the leather.

She hands me a bottle of what looks to be wax and I cringe. "No way, I am not waxing myself." I say, a bit disgusted.

"If you're gonna be stripping for truth or dare, you need to look good _everywhere_." She then tosses the bag of lingerie she forced me to get, over in my direction. I roll my eyes and enter the bathroom.

Approximately 30 minutes later i'm done and Christina motions for me to sit at the vanity, and she does my hair. I'm left with a somewhat high ponytail, the front pieces of my hair clipped back so that there's a slight bump at the top of my head. (**admin doesn't know what those are called, poofs?) ** Then she does my makeup, the whole time staying silent. I almost worry about her well being until she finally speaks. "I'm done!" Chris shouts, grinning yet again. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes have been darkened with eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, my lips are a burgundy red color. I must say, I look good.

"Thanks Chrissy." I say, sounding too much like a girl right there.

She frowns. "Don't call me Chrissy, Trissy."

"I won't call you Chrissy, if you don't call me Trissy. Got it?" It takes a lot of willpower to hold in a laugh, but I end up smiling.

"It's a done deal." She exclaims, turning back to the mirror to start herself.

An hour later Christina finishes herself, by now it's 8:15. We're late, again. But at least we look good. Christina had curled her hair to make it look layered, and she's wearing bright red lipstick and eyeliner. Pretty.

She notices the anxious look on my face and says, "We'll be fashionably late Tris, there's nothing to worry about." But there is, I feel like i'm going on my first date, although that experience was far more nerveracking than this. I nod anyways as Chris slips on her stilettos and grabs her bag. She grins, looking at us in the mirror. "I would marry us." I laugh.

It takes us about 5 minutes to walk from Christina's place to Zeke's apartment. He opens a door with a "WE CAN FINALLY START YOU GUYS," and drags us through the door.

My eyes immediately find Tobias and I smile a shy smile. His eyes light up when he see's me and he looks to be a bit taken aback, his jaw slightly dropping. I blush.

At first we just stare at eachother, and I'm resisting the urge to run to him, but then he smiles that one mischievous smile and I lunge.

The impact almost knocks him backwards, but he's strong and he saw it coming. I grab his shirt, not wanting to let go, and he kisses my neck, my jaw, and then finally, his lips connect to mine. I immediately feel relaxed.

I can hear Christina giggle quietly and we break apart, a stupid grin on my face. He mouths the words 'I love you.' and we both sit down with the rest of the group, never taking our eyes off of eachother.

"So," Zeke says. "We're going to play truth or dare, and for those of you who don't know how to play, *caugh* Tris *caugh* you better listen up, I won't be repeating myself."

At this, I turn away from Tobias and nod at Zeke, smirking.

"I'll start by asking someone if they want a truth, or a dare. If they don't follow through with either, they have to take an article of clothing off, excluding socks and shoes, got it?" I nod, although I wasn't aware of that. All i'm wearing underneath is a bra and underwear. This'll be interesting.

I look around the room, watching everyone's expressions. Uriah look's like he'll blow if we don't start now, Peter looks as if he's about to piss himself. I grin.

"Alright then, I'm starting," Zeke grins an evil grin and looks at me, "Tris, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 **

**Tris's POV **

I think for a minute, knowing Zeke, no matter what I say, it will involve something sexual. I answer with "Dare."

"Hmmmmm… I dare you to straddle Four for the rest of the game." He says, as if it's the most evil dare he'd ever come up with. I grin, it's not so bad at all. I look over at Tobias who's also grinning, and then crawl over to him and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Exactly how is this a _dare_?" I ask Zeke, watching Tobias's eyes search my face.

"It's supposed to turn you on, no one likes to be turned on when they're stuck with a group of weirdos." Tobias looks over my shoulder and glares at Zeke. I turn my head, he's smirking. I can feel myself blush, his plan may actually be working.

"Whatever," I say, searching the room for my first victim. "Lynn, truth or…"

"Dare."

I smile evilly. "I dare you to go into the Pit and makeout with the first person you see, then slap them in the face." I laugh, thinking this could be hilarious, depending on the person. "And I'm coming to make sure you actually do it."

Lynn sighs. "Fine." A group of us follow her into the pit, and of course the first person she saw happened to be Eric. She frowns and walks up to him, grabs his face, and kisses him. He tries to push her away but I can tell that he isn't trying his hardest. I gotta say, the kiss was intense. And then it's over, and Eric is left with a hand mark on his face. Lynn smirks at him, although she's turning red, and then runs back to the apartment. We all follow her.

"Don't ever make me do that again!" She shouts, clearly annoyed, but then she starts to laugh. "That was, by far, the worst kiss I've ever experienced."

"You're lying." Christina cuts in, shaking with laughter. Lynn's face turns red once again.

"Alright fine, it wasn't that bad." Christina approves of this comment, declaring it true, and sits back down in her spot on Will's lap. Lynn turns to Marlene. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Uriah is about to yell out "Pansycake!" but Mar gives him the death glare, he wouldn't dare mess with her.

Lynn looks at the ground, clearly thinking this through. "M'kay… how many times have you and Uriah… done it?" She smirks.

A blush creeps onto Marlenes face, "Umm… four." She whispers, it's barely audible among the somewhat large group, but I can tell most of us heard.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Tobias says, even though it's clear that he did.

"I said FOUR!" Marlene says it so loud I'm sure the neighbors could hear, not that it mattered. Uriah grins as if he's proud, Marlene just buries her face in his neck.

They're both the same age as me, and they've already done it four times, it's only been about nine months. I sigh, shakily, and turn my head to face Tobias once again. He's watching me, a smile on his face. "What?" I ask him, he just shakes his head and says "nothing," but I know it's not nothing. He moves closer to me, his lips grazing mine. My fingers are tingling and I'm suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach, not the nervous kind either. He can tell I'm becoming impatient and finally presses his lips to mine. It's soft and sweet at first and then it becomes more passionate. I can hear Marlene ask Christina truth or dare, but I miss the rest, very obviously distracted.

"Tris." Someone says. We break apart, both blushing and embarrassed. Did we really just do that in front of everyone? I then notice that Christina lost her pants.

"Hmm?"

Christina asks, "Truth or dare?" I reply with dare, I'm Dauntless, it's the only viable answer. "I dare you to… makeout with Peter." She grins maliciously. It takes me a minute to process what she just said, I'm still thinking about Tobias, but when I do, I gag.

I shake my head, "No, there is no way I'm doing that." I say, Peter also seems to be repulsed and I roll my eyes, besides, I have a boyfriend.

Chris shrugs, "Well then, you know whatchu gotta do. Shirt off." Tobias groans as I unzip it, and Zeke says, "Is there a problem Four?" Clearly amused. I smirk and pull it over my head. I'm a little uncomfortable only wearing a bra in front of this many people, but I soon shake the feeling off, glad that Chris convinced me to wear lingerie.

"Alright, Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts, Marlene rolls her eyes but smiles, Zeke shouts, "Shuddup."

"What is your biggest secret?" Shauna's eyes widen. From her reaction I think that it may have touched a sore spot, but there's nothing I can do to take it back now. Instead, I say, "You could just take your sweater off." She was smart and wore multiple layers, unlike me.

But she shakes her head, "No, I need to say this." She pauses, taking a deep breath, "I swear I was going to tell you this earlier, but I just… couldn't." She's talking to Zeke now, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not telling you, please don't be mad."

Zeke seems to be getting nervous, "Continue." He says, not kindly, his hands beginning to shake with… anger? We're all expecting the same thing.

"I.." then Shauna starts to cry, unable to control herself. She rocks back and forth, Marlene offers her comfort when Zeke doesn't. After a couple minutes of this she wipes the tears off of her cheeks, and looks Zeke right in the eyes, "I…"

**CLIFF HANGER! #sorrynotsorry**

**I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Please leave reviews. And, does anyone have any truth or dare ideas? Let me know! **

**I meant to add a song to go with the last chapter, so i'll do it for this one instead:**

**Song: Alive by Empire of the Sun**

**I didn't feel like posting the lyrics cause there's alot, but I highly recomend you check the**

**song out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Tris's POV **

"_I…" then Shauna starts to cry, unable to control herself. She rocks back and forth, Marlene offers her comfort when Zeke doesn't. After a couple minutes of this she wipes the tears off of her cheeks, and looks Zeke right in the eyes. "I…"_

"I'm pregnant." She says, trying to be as confident as she can, but failing miserably. Zeke visibly relaxes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out… I'm scared, we're so young, and I didn't want you to be upset." Zeke walks over to Shauna, sits next to her and pulls her into his lap, kissing her gently even though her face is still wet from tears. "I'm sorry." she whispers.

Zeke laughs, grinning at her, she looks confused. "Shauna, I love you, I could never be mad at you for something like _this_." He replies, "_This _is amazing." Zeke keeps grinning excitedly. Shauna's pregnant, he's going to be a father.

But she looks a bit taken aback, "_This _is terrifying." But she's also smiling.

Zeke nods, "That too, but the ride'll be worth it." At this Christina squeals, Marlene lets out a sob of happiness, Lynn covers her face from annoyance, apparently it's too mushy for her liking, and I'm still sitting on Tobias's lap, twisting my neck around to see Shauna and Zeke holding eachother, smiling, and I'm grinning. Tobias pecks my cheek, grinning as well, "That was a good truth, Tris." He whispers, I nod, wrapping my arms around him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Lynn." Shauna says, noticing her embarrassment for the first time. Her own sister. Shauna just smiles.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

Lynn's eye's widen as she looks up, "We're still doing that?" She asks.

"Umm, yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"You just told everyone that you're _pregnant._" Lynn argues, "This is a big deal, Shauna, you're going to have a baby." And with that Lynn cracks a smile.

Shauna beams, "I know, now answer the question."

"Fine, I choose dare, considering the fact that i'm Dauntless." She smirks.

Shauna isn't smiling anymore, she's thinking. Probably of the worst dare, to get back at Lynn for being more annoyed than happy about her sister's news. She's just not that kind of person. "Alright alright, I have a good one… Lynn, I dare you to go find Eric, accuse him of cheating on you, make sure there's actually people around, then kick him in the balls and pull his pants down, got it?" Her eyes are shining with amusement.

"I don't know if I can handle that much Eric in one night." Lynn says, "Except I want to win this game so i'll do it." She then gets up to leave the apartment in search of Eric, no one follows. "Is anyone coming? Ya know, to make sure I actually do it?"

"We trust you enough to go alone." Uriah says, Lynn rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Well this might take a while so we should just carry on without her." Marlene says. "I'll go then, Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Chrissy." Christina glares at Marlene for using that name.

"You really think that's a dare to him?" Peter scowls, Marlene sticks her tongue out at him. After about ten minutes, Zeke goes to get Will and Chris. They're both breathing heavily, Will walks out putting his shirt back on.

We play for another hour, by now all of us has gone at least five times, and only Uriah and Shauna are left with some clothes on, the rest of us are in our underwear. I'm still straddling Tobias, and now that we're both half naked, it's harder to control ourselves. His eyes are closed, I'm looking the other way. It's kind of an awkward situation. Then Marlene says:

"I'm worried about Lynn. It shouldn't be taking her this long." Uriah grabs her hand and she seems to calm down a bit. It's just a dare anyways, and it must've taken her a while to actually find Eric.

"I'm sure she's fine." Christina says, in between making out with Will. As always.

Marlene shakes her head. "No, will someone come find her with me?" And for some reason I find that she's looking at me, so I offer to go. She smiles at me.

We both slip back into our clothes.

Marlene and I walk around Dauntless for at least ten minutes, most hallways are already dark, and there's only a few people scattered across the building. Marlene is twisting her fingers together, her eyes almost bulging out of her head from being so nervous. And then we turn a corner and both gasp. Eric's got Lynn pinned to the wall and he's… kissing her. That wasn't the dare. At first I think that he's molesting her, but then I notice that she's not struggling, in fact, she's pulling him closer to her. I laugh a little too loudly, and they pull apart, clearly embarrassed.

"Lynn we're all waiting for you back at the apartment." I say casually, but it's too late, this is already _really _awkward. She nods and quickly walks away from Eric, who's got a satisfies expression on his face. Gross.

"Don't tell _anyone _about this, please." She begs, looking at the both of us. We nod and walk back to Zeke's.

Marlene and I have to take our clothes off again, and get back in our positions.

"Well I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Lynn grins, knowing that she is obviously going to win. We all nod. "Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… remain perfectly still for one minute. Meanwhile, Tris is going to attempt to get you to move by whatever means she can think of." I blush, it may be worse for me, what am I supposed to do? I crawl off his lap to let him stand up. Lynn pulls out a timer and says "go." For a second I just stand there. I can't do anything sexual in front of all my friends, and so I do the only other thing that comes to mind. Tobias has his instructor look on his face, it reminds me of the first time we met. "Tris, you have 15 seconds." Lynn says eagerly. I snap out of my daze, and, mouthing the word sorry, I knee him where it counts. He hunches over, pain written on his face, but he's laughing.

"Well I guess you won't be doin' "it" tonight, huh?" Uriah asks, raising an eyebrow. I flick him off.

We both sit back down and Tobias turns to Zeke, "Truth or dare?" He sounds tired.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"URIAH!"

"How many times have _you and Shauna_ done it?" He grins.

"Enough times to get me pregnant." Shauna replies for him. I laugh. Zeke shrugs. Then turns to Uriah.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no Pansycake!" We all roll our eyes. Zeke whispers something in his ear and Uriah nods.

"What is it?" Christina asks, pissed that he didn't say it out loud.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

And the game goes on. Tobias and I are staring at eachother. His hands are on my bare waist. We've never been this naked in front of eachother, ever. He's searching my face for any sign of fear, but there's none there. I'm not afraid of him. I _want _him. I can feel my chest rising and falling along with my heart beat. And then he's kissing me, I smile into the kiss, pulling myself as close to him as I could possibly get right now. We break apart, it wouldn't be good idea to get too caught up in eachother with our friends in the room.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Peter asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to break up with Zeke."

"Fuck you, no." She says, flicking him off and then taking her shirt off.

"Girls got an attitude." He says. Zeke looks proud.

"Tris." Shauna looks, at me, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time." It's Shauna, can't be that bad.

"Describe your first time with Four."

My face turns red, "We haven't..." I say quietly, looking up at Tobias, there's a serious expression on his face, but he doesn't seem to be bothered that I had told everyone the truth.

Christina just looks at me, exasperated. "I don't believe it!" She shouts. This must be the first time Chris can't tell if i'm lying, I don't know why she would think that we have. "There is no way that you two have never had sex before, I'm not blind, you two have been making out this entire game, half naked."

Tobias starts to laugh, and then so do I. "Are you mad, Christina?" I ask. She looks confusedly between us, but before she has the chance to say anything else, the door flies open, revealing a familiar boy dressed in blue.

"Caleb?"

**What'd you think? Please review! **

**~ I know that in the actual series, Lynn is into girls, but I read a fanfiction that had Lynic (Lynn/Eric) in it, and I wanted to try it out, hope you don't mind! :) **

**Can any of you guess what Zeke's dare to Uriah was? Hehehehehehe… **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Tris's POV **

_The door flies open, revealing a familiar boy dressed in blue._

"_Caleb?" _My eyes widen. How did Caleb get into Dauntless, and why is he here?

"Beatrice get _off _of him!" He demands, not bothering to hide what he is thinking. I don't care though, it's just Caleb, he means almost nothing to me now. But after thinking that, I know I don't mean it. Either way, I shake my head at him. I shouldn't feel like I need to do what he says. I am no longer his little sister, I am not his anything. The only man I belong to is Tobias, and that's all I want. I am his and he is mine.

"Why are you here, Caleb?" I ask, starting to feel tired myself. It's been a long night.

"One of your friends texted me a picture of you two…" He shifts uncomfortably. I immediately frown, my eyes landing on Uriah, Tobias is glaring at Zeke. "Tris that's not okay, he's too old for you, you're only sixteen."

I cut him off, "Seventeen actually." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

Christina decides to interrupt now. It was bound to happen at one point. "Hold up, was that the dare Zeke?" She asks, looking hopeful so that no one gets mad. Zeke nods, slightly ashamed, but Uriah doesn't seem to care much, as he's grinning.

"A dare?" Caleb looks between me and Tobias, "And were you and him, a dare?" I shake my head, looking at Tobias. I can barely read his expression, but his neck is slightly red.

"He's my boyfriend, Four." I grin, _my _boyfriend. _Mine. _Caleb frowns.

"Four, as in the number?" He asks.

Tobias cuts in, "Four, as in four fears." He says, slightly amused, yet somewhat bothered by Calebs spitefulness.

Caleb looks tentative, "Have you told our parents about this?" I nod. It's half a lie, only mom knows. I didn't want Tobias to think that I don't care enough to tell my dad, that's not the case at all.

"You should go, Caleb." This time, it's Will speaking. Caleb just nods.

"Well… um… I'll see you soon Beatrice." And he walks out the door. We all kind of just stare at eachother for a bit, then I say, "I'm tired." And stand up to leave. Everyone agrees with me, gathering their stuff and slipping back into their clothes.

Tobias walks me back to my apartment, his arm slung over my shoulder. It feels good to be close to him again, after two weeks.

We reach the destination, stopping at the door. He kisses me. This time it's slow and effortless. "I love you Tris." He says, looking at me earnestly.

"I love you too."

We linger in the hall for a while, not wanting to go our separate ways. And then he kisses me one last time, "Sleep well."

He begins to walk away, but I grab his hand. "Wait." Tobias stops and turns around. I pull him into my apartment. "Can you do me a favor?"

He smiles, "Anything for you."

"Stay with me tonight?" He nods. We've slept in the same bed before, many times, so it's not that big of a request. Tobias closes the door behind him, and pulls me into his arms. I sigh, burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. My eyes are heavy from exhaustion, and I can barely keep them open. Tobias takes note of that and scoops me up bridal style, carrying me to my bed. He puts me on my side of the bed, and then climbs in after me, but I move so that we are touching again. I can't get enough.

"Tobias." I say, opening my eyes to look at him. He's laying on his back and his eyes are closed.

"Hmm?"

"Let's find a way to see each other more often." I say. He nods, shifting so that he's facing me.

"And how will we do that?" I shrug, tracing the tattoo on his chest with my finger. "Tris?" He's looking at me seriously again, but not in a mad way. "Why don't you move in with me?"

I smile, moving closer so that our lips are only inches apart. "I'd like that." And then he's kissing me again. This time it's hungry, on both our parts. I move so that I'm straddling him. Nervousness and excitement creeping into me. Part of me wants to take this further, but the other is telling me to wait. We're both tired. I sigh into him and pull away, moving back into my previous position next to him, although my leg is still draped over his.

It only takes seconds for me to fall asleep, but before I do, I hear Tobias mutter "I love you." And then I'm out.

The next morning I wake up with Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I smile. How did I become so lucky? It's only been a year since I met him, and I didn't think we'd _actually _be together. I had a crush on him, someone I had just met, someone I thought I couldn't have. But my feelings for him have changed, they're more than just that. And he is mine.

His breaths are slow and steady. He must still be asleep. The alarm clock must not have gone off yet. Oh wait, it's saturday, no work. That means we have all day. I grin, snuggling close to him so that my head is on his chest, his chest that isn't covered by a tee shirt. I shiver. I can no longer tell if I fear intimacy, the feeling keeps getting mixed with lust.

I fall asleep again.

When I wake up, the sun is shining brightly through the window. It must be around ten in the morning. Tobias is no longer in the room. I frown thinking that maybe he left. Climbing out of bed, I pull on his sweatshirt. I walk out the room and am immediately hit with the mouth watering smell of muffins. And my shirtless boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Tris!" He says, over-excitedly. I'm a little confused as to why he's in such a good mood, but it obviously doesn't bother me. Maybe he's on peace serum.

"Tobias!" I say, walking into the kitchen to grab a muffin. They're still hot, but not enough to burn me. Before I bite it I kiss him on the cheek. "You didn't have to do this."

He just smiles and leads me over to the table, "I know." His touch is gentille and almost feels like he needs to tell me something important, but nothing happens.

"I think we should do something today." I say through a mouth full.

"Like what?"

I shrug. "I don't know." He nods.

He thinks for a minute, "Will you come to the fear landscape room with me?"

I nod, "Of course." I almost love the fear landscape room, it was Tobias's way of telling me who he was, showing that he trusts me, that he _wanted _to be with me.

It's eleven, Tobias and I are meeting in the Pit at eleven-thirty. He went back to his apartment to change and shower.

I shower and change into a fitted black tank top and black jeans, tying my hair into a ponytail, the way I did during initiation. I look in the mirror. My physical appearance hasn't changed all that much. My hair is longer and my muscles are more defined, but that's it. At least I no longer look like Beatrice Prior, the Abnegation transfer. I am now Tris and I am now Dauntless.

Although I still have fifteen minutes until I am supposed to be meeting Tobias, I head down to the Chasm. And, not surprisingly, he's already there.

"That was quick." He says, chuckling.

I roll my eyes, "It's cause I didn't have Christina getting me ready." It's true. Christina could take hours getting ready in the morning, and yet she's never late to work.

"Shall we go then?" I nod.

There are hardly any people around, as it is Saturday and everyone tends to sleep in as much as they can, but as we walk, I see Lynn and Eric, standing with their little groups of friends, but not _really _with it. They're smirking at each other. And I think I know why. Ew.

The room is not occupied, luckily. He holds up the syringe, and I tilt my head to better expose my neck. There's a sharp pain when the needle goes into my neck, but I'm used to it now. Then he hands me the other. I stand on my tiptoes and push the needle in, my hand shaking a little. He doesn't flinch.

He keeps his eyes on me the whole time, and when I'm done, puts both syringes back into the little box and places it by the door.

I grab his hand and inch closer to him so my arm is against his and my chin is near his shoulder.

The simulation begins. We are now standing on the edge of a roof. The wind blows hard and I feel the breath catch in my lungs, the effect is dizzying.

We both know to jump. I pull Tobias with me as I burst into a run. We both sprint off the edge off the building.

I'm on my hands and knees, grinning. I still love the rush.

Before the metal wall hits my spine, I move so that I'm in Tobias's lap. He groans as the box continues to shrink.

I no longer know what to say. Last year I could tell him to feel my heartbeat, but it wouldn't work this year, he knows my secret. So instead I kiss him. Hard. For a few seconds I almost forget that I'm stuck in a tiny box, but then the cool air hits us again. My idea clearly worked.

Onto fear number three. Shooting an innocent, or so I thought. Instead, Marcus steps into the room, holding a gun. I see myself sitting, tied up in a chair not too far away. I look at Tobias, his eyes are wide and it looks like he's struggling against an invisible bond. I scream at him, but he cant hear me. He's forgetting. _He thinks this is real_.

It ends as soon as it started.

Tobias grabs onto my hand, breathing heavily. I feel bad that I put him through that kind of pain. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me.

Marcus walks slowly towards him, "Tobias." He shows up his hands. A belt is curled around one of his fists. Slowly he unwinds it from his fingers .

"This is for your own good." He says, and his voice echoes a dozen times.

A dozen Marcuses press into the circle of light, all holding the same belt, with the same blank expression. But before they can take a swing, Tobias punches one of them and they all topple over. His knuckles are split and bloody and he looks worn out.

The lights come on and he sighs, pulling me into him. "We got through it." I say softly, and I laugh, remembering that's what I told him last year, when he first showed me his fears.

For the rest of the day we stay in my apartment. Talking, kissing, being lazy, enjoying the moment together.

It's now ten o'clock at night and unfortunately, Tobias needs to head back to his apartment. I know he justs needs time alone to process things.

"I love you." I remind him.

Our lips touch and I sigh. "I love you too." Then he exits my apartment. I feel lonely in such a large space. At least i'll be living with him soon.

I walk into the kitchen to shut the lights off, along with the living room. As I make my way to the bed, I jump out of my skin when someone pounds on the door.

**What do you think? Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris's POV **

_I walk into the kitchen to shut the lights off, along with the living room. As I make my way to the bed, I jump out of my skin when someone pounds on the door. _Why would someone come this late at night? It's not Tobias, he has a key, and wouldn't knock that hard. I think of the worst possible thing that could happen if I open the door. And it's not pretty.

I shuffle over to the table, where I had put my gun last, and check to make sure it's full.

I end up not needing it though, because thirty seconds later, I hear Christina's voice, and open the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go…" She says, and I realize that she's crying. Her makeup is running, causing her eyes to be even more black and deadly looking than they were before, and there are tear tracks on her face.

I'm really not good at dealing with crying people, but she's my best friend. So, I pull her inside and set her down on the couch.

"Tris, can you be a girl for a minute?" She asks. I sigh, it's that same question she asked last year, before we were officially Dauntless members.

"I'm always a girl." But I know what she means.

Christina takes a deep breath and starts. "I don't know why it happened. One minute we were perfectly happy, fooling around and… doing things that normal couples do, and then something, I don't even know what, came up, and it turned into a fight and it got really bad and I can't remember if I broke up with him or if he broke up with me..." She's speaking as if she's in a hurry. "...And I just don't know what to do. I _really _love him, Tris."

I'm at a loss of what to say, it's not like Tobias and I have ever gone through something like this. I mean, we have fought, but not often, and it was never serious. But this, I don't know. "He'll come around eventually." I settle with that. "But for now, you can stay here."

Christina just nods and leans her head on my shoulder. "Do you have any good movies?" She asks, "And ice-cream?" I nod, I always have ice-cream.

"The movies are in there." I point at a shelf resting against the wall, near the TV, and go to get the ice-cream.

When I re-enter the living room, Christina is curled under a blanket, watching The Notebook. I hand her the large bowl of ice-cream and she smiles at me thankfully.

By the time the movie is done, Chris is asleep, and I'm dozing off, so I crawl into my bed.

Although it's past midnight, and I'm exhausted, I can't sleep. Something feels off, like something's missing. Tobias. One night and I already need him to be here with me. I need his arm wrapped around me, my back against his chest. I moan, thinking about when I might see him next, probably not until tomorrow night, and then after that, I'll have to wait until next weekend.

Suddenly, the room feels large and cold. I hate this feeling.

Rolling onto my side, I glance at the clock that lays on the bedside table. Half past midnight. Great.

Instead of trying to fall asleep, I slip out of bed and pull Tobias's sweatshirt back on. It still smells like him even though I've been wearing it all day. I quietly tiptoe across the living room, so as not to wake Christina. That's the last thing I need right now.

Dauntless headquarters is completely silent. Most people do their partying on Friday nights rather than Saturday. The cold floor turns my feet numb as I make my way to the Chasm, well, below the Chasm, where I had my first kiss with Tobias.

It's dark in our spot, but my eyes adjust enough for me to see a figure sitting on the ground, knees tucked into their chest and head down. Black ink creeps up onto their neck. Tobias. My heart leaps out of my chest. The same feeling I got every time I saw him when we first started dating. Having to hide our relationship from an entire faction increased my desire to be with him, it was thrilling.

I sit beside him with a sigh. He must've known I was there because he doesn't even flinch. Instead he simply says: "Would you ever want to get married Tris?"

Surprisingly I've never even thought about this. I've only known him for a year, and I'm only seventeen, but these facts won't stand in my way. I know my answer.

"Yes."

He just smiles and nods. "And when do you want to move in?"

I don't even have to think about this one, "Tomorrow."

"Good." He chuckles, "Well then, we better get some sleep, huh?"

"That's why I'm here, I couldn't sleep." I say, "And I _think _that it may be because of you." It sounds almost as if I'm accusing him.

"Me?... You're the one who dragged me into your apartment last night."

I shrug, "That's fair." I yawn and say, "I'm really tired so will you _please _come sleep with me?" Tobias nods with a smile and scoops me up over his shoulder.

For the rest of the night I sleep like a rock, and in the morning I'm woken by sniffling coming from the living room. Christina. I sigh and roll out of bed, immediately regretting it once I'm hit with cold air.

I was right, she's still crying, this time over a mug of coffee. "Chris, Chris, Chris. What're we going to do with you?" She shrugs and pats the seat next to her for me to come sit. So I do.

"Do you know what kind of agony I'm going through?" She asks. Her eyes are red and swollen.

I shake my head. "Hopefully I won't ever."

"It _sucks_. All I want to do is go home and be with Will but it's not that easy. It's never that easy. I wish I was like you, Tris, you seem to have a way with guys."

I blush and shake my head, at that moment Tobias enters the room, pulling a black t-shirt over his head. "That's not true."

Christina rolls her eyes. She sets her mug down on the table and cries even harder. But then she stops, looks at me, and says, "I'm going to throw up." At first the words didn't make sense to me, but once she started running to the bathroom, I got it. Tobias and I follow her in. I sit on the floor, rubbing her back as she pukes into the toilet, Tobias leans against the door frame.

Once she's regained some control, he asks, "Did you have anything to drink last night, Christina?" She shakes her head, "Did you eat anything bad?"

"All I had was ice-cream last night, not even enough to make me sick." She says, "I feel fine now, honestly."

Tobias's eyes meet mine, we're both thinking the same thing.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger hehehehehe. I hope you are liking this story so far, and please review with your thoughts, opinions, ideas, suggestions, etc. I'd love to get your input! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Tris's POV **

_Tobias's eyes meet mine, we're both thinking the same thing. _There's an immense possibility that Christina could be pregnant. I know her and Will haven't been as careful as they should have been, and I can't help but to worry about her. Although she's technically an adult now, she's only seventeen and still not the most _mature _of the group, I don't know if she could handle this. Will, on the other hand, is almost the complete opposite of her, he'll be fine, but what if he doesn't even want a kid? What if it scares him, what if he leaves?

I know I'm only being paranoid, so I shake the thought out of my head. Will would never leave Christina. He's been head over heels for her since initiation, clearly, that fact hasn't clicked with Christina quite yet, considering that she's sitting on my bathroom floor, crying over yesterdays ordeal.

Tobias is looking at me worried, probably because _I'm _worried. "Chris." I say, turning to the tearful girl on the floor. She looks up at me, a vexed expression plastered on her face. She's in denial, and I feel bad for her. "Maybe we should get you checked out." I know this suggestion doesn't thrill her, but she nods anyway, grabbing the door handle to lift herself up.

"You know, I'm probably fine." She says, but heads to the door anyways.

I shrug. I hope that's the case, but I know better than to believe that, so I reply with, "Just in case." Christina sighs and doesn't say anything as we make our way to the infirmary. She's stubborn like that.

I drag her to the front desk and she puts her name in as I sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. It's empty except for a couple of patients who seem to have the flu. Fun.

Christina takes a set beside me. "I don't see what the problem is." She says. She either really has no idea, or is avoiding the issue completely.

I'm about to reply when one of the nurses walks in. "Christina (insert last name)." It's Shauna, she works here part time. Isn't this ironic? She takes us into a room and motions for Christina to sit on the examination table. She does so, but reluctantly. "What brings you here today?" Shauna asks professionally, but there's a casual feeling coming of of her.

Chris looks at me accusingly, I smirk. "Tris thought I should come because I threw up this morning." She says, glancing in my direction again.

Shauna just nods, taking notes. "And has this happened before?"

"No."

"And when was the last time you had intercourse?" She asks, cracking a smile.

Christina gasps, "You think I'm pregnant?" I can tell the question is more aimed towards me, I'm the one who brought her here, but Shauna is the one to answer her.

"I'm just taking precautionary measures."

Chris moans. "Fine… two days ago." I laugh.

At this, Shauna perks up. "It's pretty unlikely that you would become pregnant that fast, as it usually takes at least seventy-two hours to fertilize the egg, and it can even take a couple weeks. Of course, this all depends on the sperm, some are faster than others." She says, winking at Christina who blushes. "But considering this wasn't your first time with Will, the process could have been faster." She pauses, "Will _would _be the father right?" Christina nods, laughing a bit to keep herself from breaking down. This has to be hard. "In order to find out for sure, I need you to pee in this cup." Shauna hands her a clear plastic cup. "You can do this in the bathroom, and just leave it on the counter when you're done."

Christina looks at the cup with disgust. "I don't even have to pee though."

"If you _are _pregnant, it shouldn't be too hard, I would know." Shauns grins, rubbing her not yet swollen stomach.

"That sounds promising." Chris says, grabbing the cup and heading to the bathroom. She comes back in a couple minutes later, her face red with embarrassment.

"That was quick." I chuckle. Shauna must've been right. Christina nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I'll be back soon." Shauna says, "This may take a while depending on how clear the test is." And then she leaves the room, clipboard in hand.

Christina doesn't say a thing for at least twenty minutes, clearly deep in thought. I don't try to bother her. The situation at hand isn't anything to mess around with.

It takes close to forty minutes for Shauna to come back with the results, but during that time, Will arrives. Shauna must have sent someone to get him. He walks over to Christina and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't try to pull away, instead she just buries her face in his chest and sighs.

I'm sitting in the corner awkwardly, debating whether or not I should leave so that they could be alone. As I do so, I can hear Will whispering to Christina. It's hard to pick out what exactly he's saying, but a couple of things stand out. "I'm sorry… I was being stupid… it's not your fault… I love you." And, "I'll never leave you." I smile. She'll be okay.

Shauna walks through the door with a smile on her face. "I'm not sure if this is exactly _good _news for you, but you're pregnant!" Christina laughs and a grin is plastered on Will's tired face. At least they're happy. "Before you go off telling everyone, you may want to wait until you've reached your second trimester, in about twelve weeks, in case of a miscarriage." She says sadly. I wonder if Shauna had waited that long. She still doesn't have much of a stomach, but then again, she's been wearing loose fitting clothes.

Christina nods and gets up to leave, but before she can, Shauna hands her a small stack of papers and says "Release paperwork." Chris sighs and sits back down. I can't tell if she's happy or just flat out scared. Maybe both.

In the past two days, two of my close friends have been proclaimed pregnant. Who will be next? I don't think anyone else in our friend group is exactly serious about their relationship, except for Tobias and I, but I'm not quite sure if I'm over my fear of intimacy yet, and I sure as hell am not ready for a baby.

I want to leave but I know Christina isn't done with me yet. She needs my support even though she has Will.

She's finally done with the paperwork and ready to leave. Before we separate and go our own ways, she leans in and hugs me. "Thank you for staying with me." She smiles. "And thank you for making me get checked out, I'm glad I found out sooner than later." I nod and say goodbye to her, then head back to my apartment, thoughts racing through my mind.

Tobias and I have been dating for almost a year, and nothing really extraordinary has happened in our relationship, nothing to spark a fight, nothing. Our relationship is like a paved road, smooth without even the occasional bump. We haven't even had sex. Not because of my fear, but because there was never a time when we felt the need to. Yeah, things have gotten pretty steamy before, but we always stopped before it got too far. Tobias stopped out of respect for me, even though it must've been hard. And I stopped, well, I don't know why I stopped. I love him, but I feel like our relationship may be dying down.

When I reach my apartment, I remember that I'm supposed to be moving in with him today. He's sitting patiently on the sofa, excitement written on his face. I smile at him, hoping that he doesn't notice my mood change.

"Where should we start?" He asks, standing up and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

I shrug, "The bedroom." Tobias grins and drags me in there. Before we start packing my belongings into boxes, I turn the radio on. Typical Dauntless music is playing.

We're both going through drawers and dumping clothes into the boxes. Then Tobias reaches my lingerie drawer, and I don't bother to stop him. His face turns red but he just laughs. "I didn't think you had so many of _these_." He says, holding up one of my thongs. Now i'm laughing, but from embarrassment.

I decide to turn the table back on him, "At this point, that's _all _I have." And of course he just grins. He's impossible to crack.

"So you're wearing one right now?" He asks. I nod, getting a blush out of him. That's good enough.

When we take the first round of boxes to his place, and as we carry them there, I start to feel the excitement welling up inside of me. I'm going to live with my boyfriend, who happens to be _the _Dauntless prodigy. I still don't understand why he chose me over every other girl, available or not. And I realize, right now I don't care how long I have to wait for something to happen, as long as I have him.

I must've been smiling because Tobias looks at me weird. "What're you thinking about?"

"_Nothing._" I say.

"That's a _lie_." He says, taking my box from me so he can kiss me.

I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around him. I press one hand between his shoulder blades and curl the other one around the back of his neck. And then he pulls away. I frown and he laughs. "Let's get these things back."

By six o'clock we've managed to move my things to his apartment and put the boxes in a neat stack. We're too tired to unpack tonight, and besides, dinner will be starting soon. But I find myself caught up with Tobias. He sits on the edge of the bed and I stand in front of him, eye to eye.

He touches my face, covering my cheeks with his hands, sliding his fingertips down my neck, fitting his fingers to the slight curve of my hips.

I can't stop.

I fit my mouth to his, and he tastes like water and smells like fresh air. I drag my hand from his neck to the small of his back, and put it under his shirt. He kisses me harder.

I knew he was strong; I didn't know how strong until I felt it myself, the muscles in his back tightening beneath my fingers.

His fingertips brush my side under my shirt, my hands clutching at him, struggling closer but there is no closer. I have never longed for someone this way, or this much.

He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes, eyelids lowered. And then he says, "I'm hungry." Way to kill the mood. I laugh in frustration, knowing full well that he's trying to avoid anything more. Sometimes I wonder if _he's _the one who's afraid, but I know that's not true.

I straighten myself up, ready to go down for dinner. Everything looks normal except for my lips, they're swollen. Along with Tobias's. I sigh, grabbing his hand and we walk to the chasm.

**Ehehehehehehe two characters are pregnant now. **

**For those of you who are worried that I'm gunna make Tris pregnant, I'll be leaving it at Shauna and Christina. I don't think it would be appropriate for Tris to get pregnant, considering the fact that one of her fears is intimacy (or it was). Although, she and Tobias may or may not get it on later in the story (hint hint).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review. I like to know what you guys think! **

**If you haven't noticed, I did take a passage from Insurgent, just pointing that out. All credit goes to Veronica Roth! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Tris's POV**

Initiation starts today. Naturally I'm nervous since it's my first time training the newcomers, but I'm also excited, I'll get to spend pretty much all day with Tobias.

After eating a quick breakfast consisting of a muffin and a small cup of coffee for extra energy, I head to the net. Tobias and the others, like Zeke, Chris, Will, who's now a head of Dauntless because of his brain, are already standing around in the large room, awaiting the possible future Dauntless members.

I tried my best to look pretty badass and intimidating today, so I'm wearing a tight, black, zip-up jacket and tight black jeans, along with my black combat boots. Everythings black. Well, it _is _the Dauntless color.

Although I had seen Tobias only an hour ago, as we now live together, he seems pretty happy to see me, and I take in the beautiful smile plastered on his stunning face. This may be the last time he shows any emotion today. He's one to hide any emotion and intimidate people during initiation, as I've learned last year. It's the only way for people to respect you here in Dauntless.

"They'll be arriving in about five minutes." He says as he walks over to me. I look down at my watch, yep, it's almost time. The nerves seem to get worse. "Don't be nervous Tris, you'll do good."

Ahhh. "I can't help it."

Tobias sighs and and places a hand on my now flushed cheek. "If you're worrying about anyone recognizing you, don't."

I nod. What if someone _does _recognize me though? What if someone knows I was from Abnegation? They'll think I'm weak and will look at me differently.

As if reading my mind, Tobias then says, "Tris, you're one of the strongest people I know, look how far you've made it in the last year." His hand drops from my face as I feel a presence behind me.

"Yeah Tris. They'll either wanna kiss you, kill you, or be you." Just from the voice I can tell its Christina. I turn and smile at her, rolling my eyes. She grabs my wrist, gently, and looks at Tobias. "I need to steal her for a second." He nods and backs away.

Chris drags me to a corner. "I think… something's wrong." She says, worry written all over her surprisingly unmade up face.

"Why? What do you mean?"

She shrugs, "I dunno, I can just _feel _it ya know?"

I shake my head, "No, is this about the baby?" She nods, "Have you gone to get her… or he checked out recently, make sure everything is okay?" It _has _been a couple of weeks.

"No, I haven't had any time." Chris pauses, "Will you come with me once you're done with training this evening, _please_."

I didn't have any plans, now I do. Slowly, I nod, as my attention turns back to the net. Things were about to start. The two of us head over to the group of Dauntless members. Tobias's stands at the net, awaiting the first jumper.

"I'm betting on a Dauntless!" Zeke shouts, Dauntless pride all the way.

Before anyone else could place bets though, a flash of _grey _could be seen falling from the building above. Not a sound came out of her mouth as she plummeted through the hole, into the dimly lit room.

She barely had time to recompose herself before _Four _was helping her out of the net. I notice that she has dark brown/blackish hair that reaches down to the center of her back, and fair skin. Let's just say, she's _extremely _pretty. **(She looks like Kaya Scondelario :D)** A twinge of jealousy courses through me as Four lifts her out of the net.

"What's your name?"

"Uhhh…" The girl makes a face before answering, "...Alice."

"FIRST JUMPER, ALICE." Four shouts, "Welcome to Dauntless."

Before I know it, a boy dressed in black has landed in the net, he easily slips out, pulling down his t-shirt that has ridden up a bit. I recognize him as one of the older Dauntless members younger brother. He's got about six or seven siblings in total.

"Name?"

"Holden."

"SECOND JUMPER, HOLDEN!" Holden has dark hair as well, but he's tan and must be about 6'3". **(He looks like Dylan O' Brien. c: hehehehe my bae) **

Next is a Dauntless girl named Annice, whom most people call Annie. **(looks like Daenerys Targaryen) **Her long, silvery blonde hair whips behind her as she joins Holden, and introduces herself to Alice. I can already tell they're going to be good friends.

Then comes James, another former Dauntless. Annice seems especially happy to see him.

The initiates continue to fall. In the end there's about twenty-one in all:

Alice - Abnegation (hell yeah)

Holden - Dauntless

Annice - Dauntless

James - Dauntless

Rowan - Candor

Rose - Amity

Ares - Erudite

Teddy - Erudite

Jessica - Dauntless

Brenda - Erudite

Reveka (Annice's twin) - Dauntless

Frank - Candor

Bethan - Candor

Drake - Dauntless

Dracyrus - Dauntless

Pansy - Candor

Dennis - Amity

Taylor - Erudite

Debora - Dauntless

Roxanne - Dauntless

Parker - Dauntless

Ten Dauntless, four Candor, two Amiry, surprisingly, four Erudite, and one Abnegation.

Four's speech was basically the same as last year, except no one questioned his name, luckily. I'm guessing they knew better than that. The Dauntless borns split from the others, and the tour was given.

Everyone now sits along the tables, placing food onto their plates. The girl, Alice, sits between Holden and Annice, clearly confused as to what to do. I can see Annice begin to explain to her what it is and how to eat the hamburger. Alice reminds me of myself, when I first arrived here.

For some reason, I really want Alice to do well, not because she's from Abnegation, but because, just by looking at her, I can tell she's totally capable of it. She just has it in her.

I already don't like Rowan, she's quite a brat. I can hear her all the way down the table, yapping about some pointless shit.

Being bored, as I usually am during lunch, I nonchalantly listen in on the new initiates conversation.

"But seriously though, I've never even _heard _of a stiff jumping first, you sure Holden didn't push you, what was it, _Alice_?" Rowan asks in her snotty tone.

The dark haired girl doesn't answer and stares down at her plate, clearly embarrassed.

"Cut the crap Rowan, _no one _pushed her." Holden spits, clearly frustrated with the girl. Alice smiles a little and I can see a blush creep onto the boys cheeks. Oooooh. I've heard that his older brother, doesn't like when his siblings date, even though he himself, is dating Annie's older sister, Vixen. For Holden's sake, I hope he does what he wants.

Someone nudges me on the shoulder and I snap out of it. It's Four. "It's time to start." He says in his instructor voice. I nod and stand up, brushing the loose strands of hair out of my face.

And so it begins.

**To those of you who actually read this story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't been very motivated, but I will try to do so more often. **

**(Btw, review's **_**do **_**motivate me)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Tris's POV **

_Breathe_. I'll be fine. Tobias will be with me the entire time. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine.

That's what I've been telling myself over and over again as Tobias and I make our way to the training room. The first day would be the worst, I'll get used to this responsibility quickly. I shouldn't be stressing so much.

Everything in the large training room has already been set up, thankfully. Now all we have to do is wait for the initiates to arrive. Hopefully on time as well.

The first to arrive is Taylor. Then Bethan. Then Rose, Ares, and Alice. Soon everyone, except for the Dauntless born, is standing in a circle in the training room.

Four begins, "As I've said before, my name is Four, and beside me is Tris. We'll be instructing you for the next couple of weeks." He pauses, "You all want to be Dauntless, well, you have to work for it. From now on, your ultimate goal is to _not _be cut, so you need to show your worthiness. Is that clear?" The majority of the group nods, though some seemed too nervous to even move. "Good."

And… now it's my turn to speak. I step up and put on a serious face. "Today you will be training with _knives_. How to throw them, how to use them to defend yourself." Not bad Tris. "Behind me, targets are set up, along with your weapon. After a demonstration, I want you all to find an unoccupied target and begin today's practice. Understood?" Once again, everyone nods. I look over at Alice and see that she looks quite nervous, yet determined. That determination will be good.

Four nods. "Tris will be demonstrating for you today." Excuse me? I was not aware of that. He grins and I glare at him.

I don't have a choice though, so I walk over to one of the targets, grab a knife, show the initiates the proper way to hold it, breathe, count to three, aim, pull back, release.

It hits dead center.

There's a chorus of clapping and whooping coming from the sixteen year olds. It takes a lot not to blush.

"Now go." Four says, putting his instructor act back on. I gotta say, it's extremely sexy. Especially since I know it's not real. Which doesn't make much sense.

(PAGE BREAK)

For the next hour or so, all that is heard is the sound of metal hitting the target, hitting the floor, and occasionally a few mumbling coming from the frustrated initiates. Four and I have gone to a few people who really needed the help and encouragement. But that's about it. Although, I've been keeping an eye on Alice. Coming from Abnegation, she's offley good, a lot better than me when I first came here. Of course, she's missed a few times, her first knife had bounced off and landed on the floor, but all the others were wedged tightly in the target, at least five of them in the center.

Only a few people have hit home.

(PAGE BREAK)

It's nearly five in the evening. Training had ended about ten minutes ago, and I had stayed to put everything away with Tobias.

The first day was actually very fun, not surprisingly.

We quickly finish up and before the two of us head out to the pit, Tobias pins me to the wall

and kisses me passionately. "I have been wanting to do that all day." He growls and his words make me blush. Although there's technically not a rule about initiation instructors dating, we still don't like to show it. Although it's proving to be very difficult.

My stomach rumbles, ending the moment. "Let's go, I'm hungry." I say, and head out the door. Tobias follows behind, chuckling.

We take a seat at a table that Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna are currently sitting at. The others must still be working. "How was your first day Tris?" That was Shauna.

"It went well, thankfully. It's pretty fun."

"Lucky you, I had to deal with this one women who kept complaining about her stomach. In the end, she threw up all over my desk." Her nose cringed and she shivered. "Disgusting." I laugh.

After getting food, we sit and talk and laugh and soon my eyes are wandering around the large room and they land on the new soon to be members (hopefully). Most everyone is sitting together. I see Rowan getting a bit comfy with Holden, who looks as if he's about to burst, and Alice looking away, either uncomfortable or jealous. Probably both.

I know it's only been a day, but there is definitely something going on between the two of them.

I shouldn't be watching them constantly, but they're pretty interesting. Rose is chatting with Ares. Rowan has given up on her attempt to distract Holden, Holden is explaining something to Alice, or at least trying to, and Alice is listening intently while Annice makes googly eyes at her, along with kissy faces. James seems to find this pretty amusing and pats Holden on the back, chuckling.

I hope they all make it.

(PAGE BREAK)

I'm walking through an empty hallway after dinner, alone. Although I've been here for over a year now, there are still places I've never explored. Including this hallway. It doesn't seem very interesting, just a few empty rooms leading off of it.

I'm about to turn around when I see Tobias leaning against the wall… with Rowan standing _very _closely in front of him. Then she leans in. My breathing becomes faster and I feel a burst of anger, making my presence known. "You." I say, pointing at Rowan, "Out, I need to speak with Four."

"Awwwww, really Tris? This is like, the worst time." She complains, but does as I told her anyways. Once she's gone, I turn on Tobias.

"What the _hell _was that?" I shout.

"Tris, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear, there was nothing…" I cut him off before he can finish.

"I'm pretty sure it's _exactly _what it looked like!" I almost feel bad, knowing that it was more of Rowan than it was him, but I can't scream at my initiate, I'd get fired. "Jesus _Four, _I thought you were better than that." My voice quiets down and now I'm just upset. "I don't believe it was you, but why would you even let it get _that_ far?" With that I turn and run down the dark hallway.

I don't know where to go. I can't go to our apartment, I can't leave the Dauntless compound. So I run to the fear landscape room.

I wasn't originally planning on _actually _sticking a needle in myself to produce my fears. But I did anyways. I need a distraction from what I just saw.

My breath catches as I try not to let out a sob, and I wait for the first fear to appear.

The ground beneath me changes. Grass rises from the concrete and sways in a wind I cannot feel. A green sky replaces the exposed pipes above me. I listen for the birds and feel my fear as a distant thing, a hammering heart and a squeezed chest, but not something that exists in my mind.

First fear: Lack of Control.

Wings flap next to my ear, and the crow's talons dig into my shoulder.

I do not hit the bird. Instead, I crouch, listening to the thunder of wings behind me, and run my hand through the grass, just above the ground. Just be calm. _This isn't real_.

I stand in the dark again.

I shift my weight, and something squeaks beneath my foot. I run my hand along the cold glass. The tank again. I'm not afraid of drowning, I'm afraid of the inability to escape the tank. It is about weakness, and I am _strong _enough to break the glass.

I tap the glass. Nothing happens. I tap it again. Nothing.

Breathe Tris.

The glass is as thin as newly frozen ice. My mind will make it so. I close my eyes. The glass is ice. I tap, and it shatters under my hand, water spilling out onto the floor.

Once again, the dark returns.

What feels like a solid wall hits me from the side, forcing the air from my lungs. I can't swim; I've only seen bodies of water this large in pictures. There is a rock beneath me, slick with water. I stretch my arms and find the edge of it, clinging as hard as I can, pulling myself onto the hard surface.

I got through that quickly.

Then everything is gone, and my body is still. Too still.

I try to move my arms, but they are bound tightly to my sides. A stack of logs rises around my feet, and I see a pole behind me.

Cackling is all I hear. Coming from familiar faces around me. Peter steps up and lowers his torch to the dry wood.

_Rain. Please rain. _

Thunder roars above my head, and I scream as a flame touches my fingertips and pain shrieks over my skin. I tilt my head back and focus on the clouds above my head, heavy with rain, dark with rain. I feel the first drop on my forehead.

Soon, sheets of rain are falling around me, and the fires burns out. I smile, relieved, and the ropes fall away.

A trigger clicks in my ear.

I almost forgot about this one. I feel the heft of a gun on my hand and curl my fingers around it, slipping my index finger over the trigger. Standing in the center of the room are my mother, father, and my brother.

"Do it." Hisses a voice next to me. It is Jeanine.

The barrel of a gun presses to my temple, a cold circle against my skin. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Do it." She says again, more insistent this time. "Do it or I'll kill you."

I have been through this before. She begins to count down, and I let her. Although this isn't real, I can't kill my family.

She reaches one. I hear a click, and a bang.

And then I'm standing in the fear landscape room again. Is it over?

Tobias bursts through the door, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. It takes me a minute to notice the deep gashes on his chest. I'm screaming. I try to run to him but I'm rooted to the spot from shock. I can't help him.

He looks at me with glassy eyes. I start to cry. Just let me help him.

"Tris." He says in a whisper before collapsing to the ground.

_**Ooooooh bet you didn't see that coming. Hehehe. So that's the end of the story. Like it? **_

_**Just kidding guys don't worry there will be a lot more (hopefully) **_

_**Anyways, if you're a Harry Potter fan, please go read my fanfiction "Ambivalent." It's about the next generation although quite a few of the main characters are OC. You'll notice some of the character in Candor or Dauntless are also in my other one. **_

_**Please review this chapter! Thank you for your support. **_


End file.
